jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamino Clones and Exports
The Kamino Clones and Exports business was a business on Kamino, creating clones, equipment, and Republic-era starships. Facilities The business operated from a specially constructed Kaminoan city, comprised of several structures surrounding the central shipyard building, in which there was sufficient space to construct to mid-sized capital ships side-by-side. The shipyard had a vast roof-door which could be opened to expose the entire shipbuilding floor, allowing vessels to lift vertically out of the yard. The facilities were protected by a citywide energy shield, and various defences, such as AT-TEs mounted in defensive sockets. Some form of superweapon had also been installed, although it was not functional. History The business was originally set up by the Nightsister Rhiannon Deathstrung and her apprentice Kira Nagami. for some time, the business was essentially solely run by Nagami. First handover While being visited by purchasing representatives of the Night Jedi Military, Nagami had to attend to other business. He gave the business access codes to one of the Night Jedi personnel; Mon Shurima, with the instruction to produce whatever they needed free of charge. Once Nagami had left, Shurima set up an order and then recruited Kaminoan businessman Soli Dia to manage the business in the absence of Shurima or the original owners. Phoenix Imperium handover Some time later, the Phoenix Imperium Second Fleet took control of Kamino, and sent a representative to take control of the Clones and Exports business. After being told that the PI representative intended to take the business by force, Dia called the Night Jedi, who sent their own representatives to negotiate. After a short period, the negotiations turned hostile, and the Night Jedi fled. The PI fleet then began orbital bombardment of the Clones and Exports facility. Dia raised the facilities shields, which held out long enough for the Night Jedi to see what was going on, and return with reinforcements. After an orbital standoff, and the facility's defensive troops facing off to the ground forces under PI control, another PI fleet arrived, and began negotiations with the Night Jedi leader, Jobie Wan Kenobi. During this time, the PI called in the Nightsister Atia, who tried to demand control under her Nightsister authority. However, when she refused to prove her identity, Dia refused to comply with her instructions, suspecting she was a fraud. Jobie eventually agreed to a sale of the business access codes to the PI. However, for some time afterwards, the PI made no further moves to take the business, leaving it in the hands of Soli Dia. Return of Rhiannon After some time, Tidus and Nemo came to the business HQ, seeking information about who Tidus was, as he had lost his memory. Soli Dia helped them, informing them about the Encroach-class Transport Destroyer, that Tidus had the name of an a datacard. However, during this meeting, Rhiannon Deathstrung returned, in a new clone body, sabotaged the security systems, and cut her way into the HQ. She dropped in near Soli Dia, and decapitated him. She then met with the Jedi inside, and took over the business once again. Products Main Article: Kamino Clones and Exports Products List The business cloned and trained clone soldiers and clone crews, and manufactured clone armour, and Republic-era vehicles and starships. They also produced some custom non-canon designs. Category:Businesses